KOKORO
by Uke Tenshi
Summary: AU No words could describe what i'm feeling...no words could describe my gratitude...but for now, saying the many 'thank you's i would've said to you will have to suffice.::Heartshipping::.


**A/N: **This was in a REAL rush, but i had writer's block and this Plot Bunny wont leave me alone. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed with open arms and respected greatly, while flames I take as an encouragement rather than a discouragement. Please do excuse the typos in my fic for I am in a rush with my schedule and such. I hope you enjoy this fic

**Thanks to:**

**Doragon-chan **for adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**HeartXCrossbones **for adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**XYamiLov3sKuraX **for reviewing and adding this story to his/her favorite stories list

**Pairing(s): Heartshipping/ Bakura Ryō & Mutō Yūgi**

**WARNING(S): **Yaoi, Out Of Character Characters, Typos, Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is a Property of Takahashi Kazuki_

_The Song KOKORO is a property of Travolta-P_

_Vocaloids are Properties of Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corporation_

* * *

**KOKORO**

* * *

…**Beep**…**Beep**…

"_A humanoid robot—an artificial being, created by a lonely scientist…"_

…**Beep**…**Beep**…**Beep**…

"Ohayō Gozaimasu…"A white haired man, probably in his early thirties, greeted the being in front of him. A white lab coat wrapped his body, beneath it a simple white shirt, with trousers as his choice of bottom wear. He wore black rimmed glasses that at times would slip down a bit.

…**Beep**…

"_You can say what he created is…"_

"Yūgi…"He continued with saying the being's name, therefore naming it at the same time.

The figure opened its eyes, revealing big Amethyst eyes to the man.

With the wires that were attached to numerous locations on its body, it was clear that this being was no human. It simply looked humanoid, and if you would've seen it with your own eyes you would've gasped in awe at how humane it looked.

If you looked at it closely, you could see there was something amiss—something odd. No, it was not the fact that it was an artificial being, it was something else.

Gaze upon its body and you will not find what it is, but see the features of its face you could figure it out.

Its eyes were empty, dull, and lifeless, with no emotions behind it. It was far from other people's eyes, which have a spark of emotion in them, having a glint that would tell the people who look at them what emotion they're feeling.

So you could say that this being—Yūgi—had no emotion in it. That's not very far from the truth. Actually, it is the truth.

The man caught the lifelessness in its eyes and frowned for a second. He would need to fix that.

But then the smile was back on his face, as gentle as ever.

"Yū…gi…"It said the name that was given to it, rolling the syllables in its tongue to test what it would feel like.

The professor smiled at his accomplishment. His creation now exists in this world, and it had just said its first word. Soon he shall complete it.

Yes, this being was not complete like some of you may have thought. It merely existed, it did not live. And for it to live it must have a heart, to interact with other people, to make connection.

And for that, he will make for it a 'heart'

...**Beep**...

_"KISEKI..."_

* * *

"Professor, please wake up. It is already morning and you need to start your work" a monotonous voice said, slightly robotic though it is distinguishably male. Therefore, it could be seen fit if I refer to it with male pronouns.

Even though the voice was neither loud nor quiet—somewhere in the middle—the person that was half-asleep on a chair quickly jolted awake.

"E-Eh! What time is it?" he asked a classical question—a question that would be asked in this kind of situation.

"It is eight thirty, Bakura-sama" he said calmly, approaching the startled man. When not calling his creator 'professor', it would usually call him 'Bakura-sama'.

Sama…a suffix used at the last name of a person who you respect.

He sees calling him with the suffix –sama fit for he is, after all, his creator.

"Oh, Kami…I must've slept for two hours or so. Gotta start working again" He let out a tired yawn that signaled he is not yet fully energized, stretching his arms to loosen his muscles a bit.

"Professor, taking a nap isn't enough; according to the program humans need to sleep well so they could be fully energized. Please sleep properly so that you could continue your work with better stamina" Yūgi said to Bakura Ryō, his creator. You could've taken his words as advice, when it is actually not. He merely acts, speaks, and answers from fact. Notice that he said 'according to the program'.

Ryō gave him one of his cheery smiles, one that he could not comprehend completely. Is there a reason for him to smile so often? Is it habitual? Or maybe something else?

"I can't. I want to complete this project as fast as I can" was the answer, before he started to shift most of his attention towards his computer and started typing.

"What are you creating, Professor?" While putting the coffee perched on a plate that was in his hands, he asked, though it was not from mere curiosity. Humans could not completely understand androids, robots, and vice versa.

His smile softened into a more gentle one—one that made his eyes look so distant and wistful at times.

"Your 'Heart' "He answered the question his creation asked, turning his head towards him when he said that brief answer.

"You're not completed yet," He began to clear up what he was talking a bit," One thing is missing" He turned his chair so that he was completely facing him, his gaze setting on the blank expression of Yūgi.

He put a hand on his chest, right where his heart is. "A program called 'KOKORO' will fix that,"

_"KOKORO…what is it?_"

Eyelids closed, as if it was saying that he was deep in thought." I want you to know what it's like to feel. To feel happy…to feel sad…to be able to feel emotions…Because it's very wonderful to feel…" Again his expression looked wistful for a moment when he said those words.

"Impossible to understand…"He voiced out his own thoughts. If he could speak without sounding so monotonous, those words could've sounded like he spat it at him.

Now his smile signals that he understood. Yūgi could not understand…yet…

"It won't be once I finish this program. So you will…someday you will" Ryō patted his head in a caring manner, in a manner that only a father would to his child.

"I promise I'll give you that miracle"

_"The professor once said as he laughed…"_

This program that the professor is so keen on completing…why is it so important to him?

So he waited for the day that this 'KOKORO' program will be complete—the day when he'll find out the answer.

_"…"_

* * *

_But the Professor is no longer here_

Yūgi walked out of his pod that was already broken years ago. He gazed upon the building that was once the lab of his creator with blank amethyst eyes, his clothes slightly torn and littered with dust.

The condition of this place was awful and frightening, compared to what it looked like once. Cobwebs around the corner, Books were scattered around the place, glasses, screens, and lamps broken, papers littered the floors and tables, and dust covered the whole surface. But yet he stayed.

_A few hundred years passed, and I was left all alone…_

His gaze shifted to a chair on the room that his master usually sat on when he worked on the KOKORO program, draped by a torn and ragged lab coat that was once his.

_I want to know…what he worked on…what he was so keen on finishing for me…_

He dusted the dust off of the screen of the computer where 'KOKORO' is.

_Shortly before his death years ago…_

* * *

_Ryō fell on the floor onto his knees and was thrown into a coughing fit, his palm covering his mouth to try and cover it up._

_"Bakura-sama, what is the matter?" In his usual robotic voice Yūgi asked. He crouched down so he was eye-level to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He did not know why humans do that, but he had decided to mimic it._

_"N-Nothing…I'm alright, Yūgi; it's…nothing…" He rasped hoarsely, though the fresh blood that trickled down his jaw and the sweat dripping down his temples clearly contradicts his statement._

_Yūgi wondered why he would do that; lie when clearly his statement was false._

_He looked down his hand where the blood stuck, and analyzed what his creator was suffering based on the symptoms. "It is Hemoptysis, and it can seriously endanger a human's health" he informed, and for some reason his eyes widened._

_His master was an incomprehensible being indeed._

_"The blood is coming from the respiratory tract; therefore, it sometimes leads to death of asphyxiation" He stated matter-of-factly, like he was reciting from a book or like it was rehearsed._

_"Bakura-sama needs urgent care" Yūgi told, not reacting or shifting one bit when Ryō pulled him tight into his embrace._

_Why would he hug him? He merely stated what his symptoms were telling him; nothing more, nothing less._

_He felt something wet soak his clothing and water trickling down his arm. The doctor was crying, and yet again another action he did for reasons he could not understand._

_Because the answer has yet to come, he decided to ask the answer himself," Why are you crying, Professor?"_

_But no response came, only muffled cries, chokes, and sobs._

* * *

_KOKORO…Bakura-sama was creating it…_

His fingers tapped the keys on the keyboard that was magically still able to function despite its age.

"ID Authenticated…Android MUTŌ YŪGI. Perform the KOKORO program" A robotic voice came from the speaker of the machine, though it was far more robotic than his voice, which was more…humane.

The light of the screen shone brightly than before, telling that the process will start.

But then…

"CRITICAL ERROR, CRITICAL ERROR: UNKNOWN VIRUS IN CV2, UNKNOWN VIRUS IN CV2" It said louder, accompanied with warning beeps that 'startled' the android. What could've been wrong? According to the Program, nothing went wrong.

Yūgi started to click the keys again, trying to resolve this unknown problem.

Suddenly, the lights went brighter than ever, momentarily blinding his sight when the light flooded all over the room.

"ERROR FIXED. INSTALLING KOKORO NOW" It said, calmer than before, before the lights dimmed into its original state before the error.

Electricity surged throughout the wires from the computer that was attached to Yūgi, startling him yet again.

**_Thump_**

* * *

_"Ng…"a groan was heard, followed by a wince from the same emitter of the groan._

_"Yūgi…are you there…?"_

_Eyes landed on the white haired man, who was currently laid on a hospital bed._

_When his vision cleared up, his creation that was on his side the whole time bobbed his head in response, making him smile._

_A pregnant silent, before he decided to start a conversation._

_"You know…the KOKORO program will be completed, though not now. It will be completed in the far future, after I die…" Impossible. How could it be complete when the one who works on it died?" By a miraculous chain of events" That seems hard to believe…_

_"You don't seem like you believe me" he chuckled to lighten up the mood. How could he know, when Yūgi's face was blank the whole time? Is it possible for humans to read minds?_

_"A miracle will happen…"_

_His expression turned sour__," But…it'll be too much for you; leaving you alone…for a very long time" ah, he does not want him to be lonely, perhaps?_

_"I'm sorry, Yūgi, but forgive me to say…" his hand moved forward, reaching for him. What is he about to do?_

_"Arigatō…"_

_And that was the action that got him confused most…_

_…_

_Why would somebody tell a person to forgive him because he said 'Thank You'?_

* * *

_"Thank you…"_

His voice echoes in his ears as he felt something trickle down his face. _Am I outside? Is it raining? Is it snowing?_

No, he was indoors.

_So why…? Why is my face wet?_

**_Thump_**

"**AAAAH! W-WHAT? Why…WHY…**"

He covered his face with his palms, choking and sobbing.

"Why…am I…crying…?" He softly asked—voice no longer monotonous nor robotic—though no answer was given to his spoken question.

…**_Thump_**…**_Thump_**…**_Thump_**…

"Why am I shivering…" He murmured, referring to his trembling body. He could not contain it, he could not stop it.

**_Thump Thump Thump_**

"Is this…" he began, crouching and gazing upon his tear covered hands," Is this what I've wanted…? Is this what Bakura-sama wants to give to me? Is this…'KOKORO'…?"

For a second, on the chair upon him, he could see his master sitting on it, his broad back facing him, before he was struck be stone cold reality. Hope that lasted for a second vanished, broken into a million pieces. _Why…why did I wish that master was still alive…? WHY?_

_A wonder…'KOKORO'…'KOKORO'…'KOKORO' means Heart…_

He put a trembling hand on the coat that reminded him of Ryō, who smiled, who laughed, who reacted with a reason he once could not comprehend.

_"I know now…what it is like to feel happy…"_

He lifted the coat and hugged it, taking in the smell to his nostrils though his scent's not there anymore. He felt like he wanted it to be there, to have something to remind him about the person that did not give up on him other than his coat or his workplace. He wanted to feel his caring touches again, to see his smile again, to make eye contact with his now emotion filled eyes, to react to his kindness, to embrace him, to smell his scent, just…anything…anything…

_Spirit…'KOKORO'…'KOKORO'…Will…_

He gasped when the fabric fell from his grasp, turning into rags. If KOKORO hadn't been installed to him he would simply think that it is normal, for after all, the fabric could not contain its age forever. But no, it only made him cry even more.

_Nothing else…nothing else to remind me of him…_

Memories came flooding his mind, making him overflow with emotions. He remembered the day when Ryō said his thank you before he died.

_"I now know what it is like to feel sad…"_

"Bakura-sama…"

_Emotion…_

"Bakura-sama…Bakura-sama…Bakura-sama, Bakura-sama…" he clutched on the remains of his cloth, repeating his name over and over as if it was the only word on his dictionary or as if he's a broken record, his voice sounding more desperate every time

"BAKURA-SAMA!" He let out an anguish cry. _Anguish…what is Anguish…? Anguish is…_His matter-of-fact statements about emotions died. _No…no words could perfectly describe what it is…_

_Is this…emotions…?_

"So meaningful…but heartbreaking!" He sobbed loudly for the world to hear, though the inhabitants of the place he lived in was long gone. Everybody in Domino was dead, leaving him there.

_"I now know what it is like to feel…lonely…_"

* * *

The crisp breeze blew through his tricolor hair and made his clothes slightly billow in the wind.

He was on the edge of a cliff where his master's laboratory was placed, looking at the headstone that was placed before him. 'Bakura Ryō' was engraved on it, instantly telling just who was buried beneath the ground.

From the cliff he could see the rubbles that were once Domino City. Only few skyscrapers remained, and even those were cracked and damaged by time.

"I now realized…why I was created…" Yūgi murmured to the wind, putting a hand on his chest…where his heart is…

"Being alone…" He began and remembered when he was once at this very place years ago, gazing upon his master's broad back." Must be…well…lonely…"

* * *

_"Humans die at some point of their lives. After all, Death is inevitable. So…I wanted to hand down songs as heritage…" He told him, his elbow resting on his knees as his head was propped on his intertwined fingers. Just like usual he looked like he was in deep thought, not staring at any particular spot._

_"Humans in danger generally put priority on continued existence…"Yūgi commented calmly, sitting besides Ryō. He did not now why he followed him. Is it because he's his master and therefore his only priority is to take care of his master? Is it because he's worried about him? Currently, a music sheet was on his hands. He was about to be taught how to sing songs._

_"Music is wonderful…it can go beyond language barriers" He told Yūgi. It sounded like it was a fact, and Yūgi acted on it, but it sounds a bit far fetched…but it could be true nonetheless._

_"You inherit music, Yūgi. You are a…VOCALOID…"_

_He shifted into a more comfortable position to talk with, and he looked at the ground absently." Well…that's great…but…"he then scratched the back of his head, a goofy grin on his face that made Yūgi confused yet again," Now I'm happy to just have you by my side right now…"_

_He put a hand on his cheek," You mean the world to me…"_

_If he were to have a heart, he would've reacted, but instead he seemed unfazed by the statement._

_"It's getting a bit windy…"he commented, noting the current of the wind," Let's go home" he stood up, then offered a hand to him._

_Silence…Just pure silence…_

_The white haired man smiled sheepishly and grabbed him hand, pulling him up to help him stand up._

* * *

**_Thump_**

He fell on his knees for the nth time, his hand desperately reaching for the hand of his master which was not there.

Tears flooded down his cheeks, him not being able to contain the dam that held it longer.

_I was supposed to take your hand…I didn't even say a word…!_

Memories came down to him—every caring touch that Ryō would give him, every kind words he said to him, every confusing actions he did, every eye contact they would make, everything…just…everything…

All the actions he should've did, all the emotions he should've had…all of it was released in one single moment in the form of his anguish cries, every drop of his freshly shed tears, every shudder that would run through his back…

_Now I can speak…_

_True Words…_

Not just statements, facts, and the things he's said before, but true words…words with meaning, emotions, feelings within them…

He started to sing his heart out, not one tear drying. Even though his voice shook, even though it was muffled with tears, he still sang. "_I'll dedicate my words…_" he spread his hands in the air, gazing upon the sky as if his master was there, gazing upon him proudly from above," _To you…"_

Words could not describe his emotions now, his gratitude to him, but for now saying 'thank you' will have to suffice.

"_Thank you for everything, for bringing me life into this world; Thank you for everything, For everyday we spent together"_

With every word that escaped his lips he kept repeating in his mind,' Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō', one for every moment he could remember.

"_Thank you for everything you gave me…_"

* * *

_Once blank eyes that were staring upon his master…now filled with overflowing emotions. He didn't bother to ask how he got there, how he could meet his master again, and he didn't hesitate to cry._

_Ryō stared in shock at his creation's sudden outburst, but cried with him nonetheless. He could feel now…he's complete…he pulled him tightly into his embrace, and hoped he would not have to let go of him._

* * *

**_CRACK_**

He was back on top of the cliff, his master gone…

He smiled softly, tears still staining his cheeks, as he fell…

His gaze blurred, and the tears only helped the process.

But his arms were still stretched, as if he was expecting for his master to grab the hand and pull him from falling.

It was impossible…He was gone…

But yet…it happened, as he'd 'expected'.

His eyes went wide, but he did not hesitate for a moment. It was now or never, and he chose now.

"Arigatō…Bakura-sama…"he finally managed to get a thank you to him, face-to-face, and he could continue on with no regret.

_It was truly a miracle…KISEKI…he was right…_

He smiled softly, eyes peacefully closed before it finally closed for all eternity.

If he died…where would he go…? Would he meet his master, and will finally be united with him? Well, can't he even dream?

_The Android that had KOKORO…he kept singing…_

_All his feelings…_

_…_

_But this miracle only lasted for a moment_

Yūgi lay there all alone, surrounded by blooms and grasses. He could not feel anymore…Physically…

_And never functioned again…_

_…_

_…_

_But he was smiling happily…_

A stray of his black locks was swept by the wind, only to fall onto a grave stone that was not far from his location...

_…He looked like, truly looked like an angel…_

...Where the writing 'Bakura Ryō' was engraved. May he rest in peace, and maybe, maybe he could meet his beloved Creator, Master, Professor, Bakura-sama…Ryō…once more…


End file.
